


A heart full of love.

by Dontmindifislytherin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmindifislytherin/pseuds/Dontmindifislytherin
Summary: What Killian was thinking as Emma returned his heart in season 4 ep 12.Very fluffy.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A heart full of love.

Emma stood, heart in hand. They were stood in the back room of a grannies at Killians request. He didn't want anyone to see him weak. He smiled as Emma looked worried that she would hurt him.  
"Just be gent--" her hand forced through his chest, replacing his heart. He let out a soft grunt.   
Time seemed to freeze.   
He had never lived without his heart before. He knew what it meant, for someone to control you, but he didn't realise the complete emptiness that comes with it. Looking at people he cared about, feeling nothing. He remembered the kisses he had shared with Emma, the normal tingling replaced with nothing. Looking at her and knowing something was missing.  
Now his heart was back, every thought and feeling hit him like a punch to the stomach. His eyes darkened as he stared at her.  
He loved her.   
He always knew deep down her cared for her, but his heart pounded in his chest as his whole being was flooded with the emotions he had been missing the last few days.   
She was so beautiful.  
A siren, when they had first met Killian had thought that she was going to distract him from a mission of revenge, that she would stop that dream.   
When did she become his mission? His dream? To make her happy? To make her smile that smile she has after they kiss, to tear that amour off and knock those walls.   
He guessed he would love her after their first kiss. However, he never knew how completely until he saw her standing in front of him. Face etched with worry.   
"Sorry. I just thought if I did it quickly it would be ripping of a band..."   
Killian let out a noise like a growl as he lunged at her, capturing her lips, for her benefit as well as his, he wanted to make sure his heart was still working. It was beating for her. She took a step back, Killian pushing her against the wall.   
On second thought, they should have done this at the loft, or his ship. All he wanted was to keep kissing her, to feel her wrapped up in his arms.   
But alas, they were at Grannies, outside the bathroom where anyone could intrude. Killian pulled away, inwardly grinning as Emma chased his lips, happy that she found him as intoxicating as he saw her, even if she had trouble voicing her thoughts.   
"I told you Swan." He murmered. "I'm a survivor."   
Emma smiled and let her head fall back against the wood.   
"I know." She said quietly. He went to move away but her hand grapsed on his, keeping him close. He raised an eyebrow.   
"Really? Here?" He asked, although not completely appalled by the idea. Emma let out a small laugh, glancing through the window and seeing Regina, sad and drinking alone. She let out a sigh, Killian following her gaze and nodded.   
"Dont worry about me love." He said softly. "She looks like she could use a friend."   
Emma but her lip before nodding. "What are you doing later?" She asked. Killian shrugged.   
"I'm probably going to retire to my ship for the evening. Why?"   
Emma blushed, her hand stroking up his arm.   
"Would you be opposed to any late night visitors?" She asked, her voice lowering slightly. Killian smirked.  
"If the late night visitor looked like you, I would prefer it." He breathed. Kissing her softly one more time. "See you soon?" He asked hopefully. Emma grinned up at him. Causing his heart to squeeze almost painfully.   
"Very soon."   
Killian had always known he would fall in love with Emma Swan. He just didn't realise how hard he would fall. 


End file.
